In You I Believe
by babis29
Summary: Robbie and Stephanie are trying to work things out, but Robbies insecurities are getting on the way, secuel to I'll hold your hand .Robbie&Steph.Romance.drama
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Lazytown, It belongs to its amazing creator Magnus Scheving… secuel to Ill hold your hand…enjoy!

Robbie Rotten was frustrated; he couldn't believe how much his life has changed after that almost fatal accident. He lazily walked to his cake maker 300 and waited for a delicious piece of periwinkle cake to come out, strange thoughts filling his mind… where has the good stuff gone to?, and when this strange thoughts about the pink pixie started invading his mind?.

He couldn't possibly be falling for that pink brat... Well yes, she did stayed at his side while being in a coma, but still… she of all people… yes he did kissed her… uuggghhh the more he thought about it the stronger the headache got. Instead he focused on eating this piece of cake drowned on frosting but before he could even get to his fluffy orange chair his sister came in…

Hi big brother!

Robbie was so startled he screamed from the top of his lungs, throwing his cake up in the air landing frosting down on the floor.

Grace Marie Rotten, where have you been?

Gee… take a chill pill brother I was…around…

Where exactly?

Non of your business… Robert…

Heeeyyy, I'm your big brother and you're suppose to obey me missy!

Woooww wwoowww, two things: one im a grown up and two my life is non of your business!

Fine have it your way… but… I was… worried…about you..

Robbie, do you really think I'm going to fall for that trick? I know you better than that.

Robbie sight heavily and proceeded to clean up.

Hey, have you talked to Stephanie lately?

No why you ask?

Well she asked me about you, she said that after you kissed her you ran off and been avoiding her, not even a phone call to say hi.

Robbie felt how all his blood went to his cheeks; he was blushing like never, he picked up the lost piece of cake from the floor and walked over to his kitchen to throw it in the garbage.

Robbie….

Yes Grace?

What happened, I thought you would give her a chance and...

None of your business!

C'mon Robbie… I'm your sister, you can talk to me you know?

I know… it's just…

Hey, you have to stop shutting people down; it's not good for you.

How you do know what's good for me?

I've known you since I turned a year old…

Robbie knew he had no way out; his sister wouldn't let it go, so he might as well let all his fears out. He sighed heavily and turned around to face the only person he knew he could trust.

Well…I….Uhmm...I…

You're babbling again… just tell me, what are you so afraid of?

I haven't let anyone in for a long time…I did in the past but only ended up getting hurt.

Oh Robbie…

It's hard you know… to open up to someone….new…

But she's not new, you've known her for years now… and she really cares about you, you should hear her, when she talks about you... she lights up… you do the same..

I do not, and I can't believe that pink pixie told you I kissed her!

C'mon Robbie…

I only did it to shut her up, she talks too much!

Robbie….

Fine, I'll talk to her... there you happy now?

Yes I am… want some dinner?

I was going to get myself another piece of cake.

Robert Rotten as long as I'm here you will not touch that cake maker understood?

But that's so unfair!

You need to eat healthier if you want to live longer.

Everyone has to die of something.

No cake for you… and that's final!

You're so mean!

No… I love you and I want my big brother and best friend to live a long healthy life.

Ugggghh this healthy habit is contagious!

Grace rolled her eyes, walking to the fridge she started to prepare (much to Robbie's dismay) a healthy dinner for both

So what do you guys think? let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Lazytown; it belongs to its amazing creator Magnus Scheving.

Sorry guys I know it took me a while, but I had no computer until now and it´s not like I'm getting any reviews anyway.

…

We should talk to him Grace.

About what, there's nothing to talk about, Sport.

Grace, he's your big brother, he has the right to know.

No, he doesn't, and he doesn't care about anyone but himself.

That's not true, he cares about you.

Listen… I just…. I don't know how…

I don't understand what you're so afraid of, I've gotten to know him a little better through the years, and he's not that bad.

I'm his baby sister, and I know him better that you do, he is not going to be happy about this.

You don't know that, yes he might be in shock at first, but I'm sure that after that he'll be happy for you... for us.

I don't know…. I just…. Don't know. Hey, have you talked to Stephanie lately?

No, I haven't seen her, her uncle told me that she wasn't feeling good, and even asked me if I could take her to a doctor, why?

She doesn't need a doctor, Sportacus, she's not sick.

What do you mean?

She has a broken heart… and all thanks to my brother, and I feel so impotent, I wish I knew a way to help her.

Me too, maybe we can think of something together?

Yes, I just hope it's not too late.

Stephanie was in her room, trying not to burst into tears, but she felt so hurt, so frustrated thinking that maybe she made a mistake and blamed the whole thing on the accident. She closed her diary and got ready for bed. But after tossing and turning, she realized that sleep would be impossible; sighting, she drag herself out of bed and slowly walked to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she took out an orange, but seeing that it wasn't what she needed, she threw it in the garbage and started searching for something delicious, maybe some chocolate and a soda; this made her smile for a moment, but soon it turned into a frown. If only she could stop thinking of him, if only he would stop crawling into her mind and mess with her thoughts; she finally found a chocolate cake frosting and a pop soda in the fridge, she knew her uncle was trying so hard to stay healthy, but his weakness, not to mention Bessie`s influence sometimes got to him and it was in those times where she would find a non healthy, full of sugar treats. After getting a spoon and the soda she left on the counter, she headed for her room.

What would Sportacus think if he saw me eating this? The pink girl thought for herself as she walked into her room and plopped herself onto her bed… Robbie would think I'm sick and probably say I need to see a doctor, he's such a goofball…

It certainly tasted like heaven, and she was glad she could finally have a moment for her own and stop pretending she was fine, she hated lying to her friends and Sportacus, she couldn't remember how long she had been doing that, but it felt like it had been weeks now. As she finished what was left of the frosting, a thought came to her mind; maybe even the solution. She needed to get away, to find a new place and new people, maybe which would help her mind to forget and her heart to heal; who knew, maybe there was someone out there waiting for her. With that in mind, Pinky finally turned the lights off and went to sleep.

The resident villain was sound asleep in his fluffy orange chair, sucking his thumb as usual; but his precious sleep was interrupted by the sound of someone coming down the tube. Thinking that maybe it was his sister, he simply decided to ignore it and go back to his dream; but a hand on his shoulder scared the life out of him, making him jump a few feet in the air and ungracefully land on his butt on the floor. After a few seconds he looked up to glare at whoever had dared to disturb him so early in the morning. Still feeling a little groggy, he looked up but his sight was a little blurry; after trying to clean his eyes up with his robe sleeve he looked up again only to see a pair of grey and blue eyes staring at him. Robbie slowly stood up and said "I meant to do that", while fixing his clothes.

Sure you did Robbie, and I can't believe you still suck your thumb!

I do not!

I saw you and have a witness with me, there's no way you´ll be able to deny it.

Speaking of the devil, what is HE doing here?

We need to talk to you.

I asked my sister, is your name Grace?

…no….

Robbie stop it, that's enough, you've done enough damage already.

It's ok, hunny, I'm used to his tantrums.

Ha, don't make me laugh Sportaloonie….wait… hunny?

Uhmm, yeah about that… we need to talk to you, but I don't think this is a good time.

Grace, this is the time, he needs to know; go ahead, I'm right here if you need me and I'll only speak if he has any questions or gets hysterical.

Hysterical… what is going on?

Never mind….

Oh for Pete's sake just tell me already!

You might need to sit down…

Why do I need to sit down?

Please... just do it.

Fine!

After taking a deep breath the self claimed villain did as told, making sure he threw his nastiest look at the above average hero.

Sportacus and I…. have been dating for two weeks now.

YOU WHAT!

Robbie, just listen to what she has to say ok?

Whatever…

I haven't been so happy in a long time; you know it's been rough, especially since I'm the one who has to deal with dad. Sportacus… has managed to make me smile again, and I think that, if you gave Stephanie and yourself a chance, you'll see what I mean.

What exactly do you mean? I'm fine, I don't need anyone.

Yes you do, everyone does.

No I don't and stop talking nonsense!

Robbie, you're my big brother, and I love you. I know you better than anyone, I know you're sick and tired of feeling lonely, and how sometimes even if it's just for a second, you wish you had someone at your side.

No I don't, you're wrong; I don't need anyone, I'm better off alone, and I can't believe that you –points at Sportacus—are doing my sister!

Robert Rotten!

Robbie… Grace and I are in love an…

Love?, love is the most ridiculous thing I've heard of, who ever came up with that was a real fool, it doesn't exist!

Our parents were in love, Robbie; and it's the most amazing thing that can happen to a human being.

First of all, he's not human… he's an elf, and second… Our parents weren't in love; they only got married because mom was pregnant with me.

That's not true, and you know it!

Ask dad….

I can't believe you!

With that Grace ran to the stairs that lead outside… but before she did she turned around and after taking a deep breath she yelled from the bottom of her lungs, taking both men by surprise…

You're right about one thing, Stephanie does deserve someone better, you're not man enough for her, and everyone is right about you; now I understand why they kept you out of their lives all these years!

Grace disappear in the darkness leaving both nemesis in silence, Robbie sat back down on his fluffy orange chair while the hero stood in front of him. After what seemed like an eternity, and a few deep breaths, the blue elf broke the silence, talking in no more than a whisper.

Robbie…

What do you want elf.

That is the woman I love, and if you ever hurt her again, I will kick you out of Lazytown myself… is that understood?

That is my baby sister, and this is none of your business.

It is my business because she and I are a couple.

Leave Sportakook… now

I will…. But I want to be sure we have an understanding.

Yes, Elf, I do understand I'm not stupid.

Good…

With that, Sportacus flipped and turned until he reached the steps, but before he left he turned to the villain…

She's right… about Stephanie… she's my best friend and an amazing young woman who cares about you like no one else. If you hurt either one of them, I'll make you regret it for the rest of your rotten life.

Are you threatening me?

You can be sure of it.

Sportacus exited the lair, leaving Robbie feeling angry and slightly freaked out; the resident villain didn't move from his spot for hours after the encounter. He spend his time arguing with himself, not knowing what to do, his mind was telling him one thing, while his heart kept screaming the opposite. It was giving him a headache, his eyes hurt; yearning for sleep, he closed his eyes and within seconds he was sound asleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

Sportacus was finishing his morning workout, while Grace watched him from her spot; where she had been nibbling an apple and sipping on a bottle of water. The above average hero turned in the air and landed right in front of her with a huge grin on his face.

Good morning sweetheart.

Good morning Sporty.

Are you feeling any better today?

Yes, but I'm still worried about what he might do, and…

What is it? you can tell me.

I know he has feeling for her, I'm sure of it; but, I just don't understand why he keeps pushing her away...

Maybe he just needs time, I'm sure he'll come around; and you don't have to worry about him trying to break us apart, I won't let that happen.

Thank You Sportacus.

The blue elf leaned forward to kiss his beloved one, but was interrupted by a letter coming from below. After giving her a quick peck, he ran to catch the letter right in time. He carefully unfolded the paper, there was no need to guess who had send it; the paper said it all… it was pink. After a few seconds the blue jumping bean of a hero threw the paper in the trash can and ordered for the door of his airship to open.

Sporty, what's wrong?

It's Stephanie; she said she needs to talk to me sounds important.

Can I come, maybe it's a girl issue and I can help.

Yes, you need to be there.

Is there something you're not telling me?

We better hurry, c'mon.

They both descended the ladder as quick as they could, and rushed over to the Meanswell home. To their surprise the Mayor was there, and he was pacing back and forth in his living room. Sportacus grabbed his shoulder gently, stopping him in his tracks.

Oh, my, Sportacus, I'm so glad you're here.

What's wrong Mayor, is Stephanie alright?

No, she is not, I'm afraid she's made a decision and she doesn't want to listen to anyone.

A decision…about what?

She's taking the scholarship that the dance school in Seattle offered her, she's leaving tomorrow.

But that's good news, she's following her dream, I think we all need to support her.

Well, yes I agree, except…

Except what?

Is so far away, and she's going to be all alone; I can't help but worry and…

And… Mayor?

Oh Sportacus, she's been so upset lately, I'm afraid she's taking it just to get away from here. Like you said, we do need to support her; but she didn't even thought about it, she's making a rushed decision.

Hmmm… I see….

The dance school is too far away, what if something happens to her; you're not going to be around to help her.

I think she's old enough to take care of herself… and maybe it's time she goes out to the world and show them what she's made off.

Well… I guess this day would have to come someday.

Maybe I can talk to her about being careful, give her a few tips.

That would be wonderful, thank you Sportacus.

You're welcome Mayor.

Oh, please, how many times have I told you to call me Milford, we've known each other for years now.

Okay, let me fill Grace in on this, she was really worried too; after all, they became really good friends. Why don't you eat some sports candy, looks like you need some energy.

Oh, well, yes I do; I'm afraid age is starting to get to me.

Sportacus chuckled and as the Mayor walked to the kitchen, he turned around to talk Grace, but realized she had disappeared.

Grace Rotten was running as fast as her long legs could carry her, and was grateful to see that she was in excellent shape; if she was asked to run in a marathon, she would do it without thinking it twice. As soon as she got to the billboard, she noticed that there were two pieces of wood covering the so called secret entrance to her brother's lair. Sighting, she took out her cell phone and dialed Robbie's number; after a few rings, a grumpy voice answered on the other end.

What!

Robbie, I need to talk to you.

About what, to yell at me again?

No, it's about Stephanie.

What about Pinkie, if you're going to tell me that I'm not men enough for her again, I don't want to hear it. Now if you'll excuse me Mrs. I-KNOW-EVERYTHING, I have a nap to attend.

Okay, okay I'm sorry, I just wanted you to realize what you're missing; plus, I was a little nervous about your reaction over me dating you enemy.

I don't care what you do, you're a grown woman; I just hope that you're not planning on making me an uncle just yet.

What are you saying…are you…

Don't say it; it'll only make me regret it!

Oh Robbie…

Now stop with the corny stuff it's making me nauseous.

Could you please come out here or open the door, I really need to talk to you.

And let those teenage brats see where my secret lair is? NEVER!

Robbie, it's hasn't been a secret for a long time…everyone knows where you live.

… FINE!

After at least twenty ouch's and a bunch of band aids, the resident villain finally walked down the three little steps; but not before his foot slipped making him fall flat on his back on the ground. Grace chuckled and help him up, making sure he was alrigh.

So, you wanted to talk to me about the pink cheerleader?

Her name is Stephanie.

Whatever… so, what's going on with the pink menace?

….She got a scholarship from a dance school.

Good for her.

Robbie...she's leaving… tomorrow.

What, so my dream finally came true?

Robbie!

The pink twerp is leaving Lazytown , and Sportakook is going to feel so sad and so lonely about not having his best friend around that he'll leave Lazytown FOREVER, HAHAHAHA!

Aren't you forgetting something?

Of course, I'll have to make sure the rest of the good doers that follow them turn lazy… but how…think Robbie, think…

Grace decided to give him some time to realize what she was saying. But after 10 minutes, she knew her brother was completely clueless. Rolling her eyes, she tapped him on the shoulder, interrupting his train of thought.

What do you want, can't you see I'm busy trying to come up with the perfect plan here.

Robbie what I'm tr…

Wait… I got it…

Oh for Pete's sake Robbie, would you listen to me?

Geez… someone's suffering from the PMS.

Robbie Rotten!

What?

First, Stephanie is leaving, but you love her…

No I don't!

Yes you do, but you're too scared to admit it; second, Sportacus is not going to be sad, because he has me...

Oh… right…

Hey, I know it's hard to let people in, but she really cares about you; and I know you do care about her. She's leaving tomorrow… to Seattle

Grace…

No, listen to me; I'm so sorry for the things I said about you not being enough men for her a...

You have nothing to be sorry for, because you were right… I am not man enough for her.

That's not true, you are an amazing guy.

You only say that because you're my sister.

No… I might have been young, but I remember a couple of your girlfriends. They were cute, sweet… and every single one of them where madly in love with you.

Hmmmppp….

I'm serious, I heard them talking about you on the phone when they where my babysitters; witch was only when you where at camp or a party.

That was years ago.

Robbie, can I ask you something, but you have to be honest ok?

…Okay…

Do you love Stephanie Meanswell?

Robbie's mind trailed off to the past, watching Stephanie as she played and how she begun to grow up. He remembered feeling so jealous whenever he saw Sportaflop holding her; and thinking that someone like sweet Stephanie would never love someone like him, someone mean, greedy, and lazy. But one day that changed, as Robbie walked back to his lair after another plan backfired on him; someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Stephanie.

Hey Robbie.

What do you want pinky?

It's Stephanie.

Whatever.

Just wanted to make sure you were ok that's all.

I'm fine, pinky, no need to worry about me.

I know…it's just…

Stop wasting my time, I have stuff to do.

Fine, I was just trying to have a conversation with you, why do you have to be so mean all the time?

It's who I am, thought you'd be used to it by now.

I care about you, Robbie… I just wanted you to know.

Care about me? pinky, I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself. Now leave me alone.

With that the villain turned around and kept walking, leaving behind a hurt and to the point of tears pink girl. Robbie convinced himself that he wasn't good enough for her, that's she deserved better than a bitter, grumpy guy with a black damaged heart like him. Everything was according to plan… until that almost fatal accident.


	4. Chapter 5

Robbie Rotten was in a dilemma. What to do and how to do it? He came to the sad conclusion that in deed he loved her, more than he's ever loved anyone. And he had pushed her away for so long that she simply got tired of waiting, now, she was leaving, going as far as she could from him. Now it was up to him to turn things around, if he really wanted to give it a chance and start a what could be the best relationship he's had in years; it wouldn't be easy to let not only his beloved one, but everyone know how he felt; he hated feeling exposed and vulnerable. He shuddered at this though, but managed to block it out and keep focused on the invention he was working on; he had a dead line to deliver it and thinking of his personal life right now was not going to help him get the job done. He was so focused he didn't hear the above average hero come down through the pipe and into his lair.

Sportacus had gotten to know Robbie a little better through the years, although the taller man was still full of mystery; he had opened up a little more as years passed by. The blue menace was sure of one thing, Robbie hated to be interrupted while napping and working on his inventions. So he simply crossed his arms over his chest and waited until the villain seemed to be done and had no tools in his hands, that way there would be no chances of the so called "evil genius "of getting hurt. After what seemed the longest minutes of his life, Sportacus started bouncing on the ball off his feet; staying still for so long was like a torture to him. He cleared his throat making the self-claimed villain scream and throw his hammer high in the air.

I'm sorry Robbie; I didn't mean to scare you like that.

Geez, Sportaflop, don't do that! what do you want?

I need to talk to you, it's important.

In case you haven't noticed, I'm little busy right now, can't talk.

I know, but I really need you to hear this.

Listen Sportakook, if this is about that pink thing of yours, I've already heard enough; and all you need to know is that I'll take care of it.

What does that mean exactly, and her name is Stephanie.

Whatever, what is it you want to tell me? be quick I've got work to do.

I just… wanted to know if you're ok, that's all.

Since when do you worry about me muscle head?

I've always worried about you Robbie, but you're too busy trying to get rid of me to notice.

Yeah, Yeah, whatever… get to the point already!

Listen, about Steph, she was suppose to leave tomorrow, but she's decided to step thing up and catch a train today.

Robbie felt how all his blood froze. He would have to come up with a plan and now. His invention would have to wait, the dead line was three days from now and he had done most of it; and for this he was glad. He could put in hold for now. He had to talk to her and let her know how much he cared for her.

I'll talk to her before she leaves, but I don't want you or my sister anywhere near, understood?

Sportacus let out a frustrated sight, and nodded. He had no choice but to trust the resident villain.

Okay, just…try not to hurt her.

I'll try, but I can`t make any promises.

With that the jumping bean of a hero ran off leaving Robbie alone with his thoughts. It was time to let all his fear aside and come clean, for the first time the villain was fine with that and he knew it was because of her. He paced back and forth trying to come up with the perfect speech; he didn't want to make a fool out of himself which was normal whenever he had to talk to a girl. He would get so nervous, his palms got sweaty and the words came out wrong, giving to what he wanted to say a whole different meaning; and therefore he'd get slapped or yelled at. He wondered how exactly he managed to have a girlfriend as a teenager, but trying to think back was giving him a headache. And a piece of periwinkle cake sounded well about now, yes, maybe that would help him think. Walking to his makeshift kitchen he set his cake-maker 5000 and waited for a delicious piece of periwinkle cake to come out. Just as he grabbed the huge slice of cake and the whipped cream he heard someone coming in, he groaned in frustration and set everything down and waited. But just as he opened his mouth to yell at however dared to interrupt his late lunch, a pink haired young woman looked up at him from the pipe.

H...hi Robbie…

Pinky, what the heck are you doing in here; I knew I should've locked the hatch!

I… just…. I… thought I'd stop by to say goodbye?

Is that a question or a statement?

I'm leaving in a couple of hours, and I wanted to say goodbye to everyone in town.

Hmmm… I see…

Looks like interrupted something, I can come back later.

Wait… don't… leave…

Why?

I… needed to talk to you about…. Something…

I can't stay long I still have a lot to pack and I promised my uncle I'd have lunch with both him and Bessie….

Stephanie couldn't finish, Robbie had suddenly walked to where she was, grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. Without thinking twice she kissed him back, her arms snaked around his neck causing the kiss to be deeper. After a few minutes the villain finally broke the kiss, leaving Stephanie panting for air, she always wanted someone who could kiss her breathless and Robbie could do that, not to mention he possessed the ability to put her under some kind of spell.

Wh…Wh..at did you wanted to talk to me about?

I think I said what I needed.

Wait… what?

What did the kiss tell you?

Uh… that you… care about me?

Robbie laughed, wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

R..Robbie?

Yes, Stephanie?

Is everything ok?

It is now you're here in my arms.

Stephanie buried her face on his chest not wanting him to see how deep her blush was, and wrapped her own arms around his middle. She let out a soft sigh and dare to ask.

What does it mean all of this?

Robbie softly grabbed her chin and lifted her head so he could look into those gorgeous brown eyes, and smiled.

This is my not so conventional way of telling you I care… I love you more than you'll ever know, but, you must go out there and show them what you've got. And if you choose someone over me I'll be ok with that.

What if don't want to look for anyone else, because I love you just as much; can't imagine myself with anyone.

Aren't you too young my love to be so determined to be with one person for the rest of your life?

No, I am not. I love you and you alone.

Go out there; meet guys, its fine. And if after you've met enough guys you still want to be with me, then I'll be here.

Stephanie smiled like she hadn't in a while, getting on her toes she gave him a gentle, yet passionate kiss. Then embraced him in a bear hug and whispered.

Thought you'd know me enough by now to see that I am as stubborn as you've said, and I might not look for anyone on purpose.

I know love, I know. But it's not easy to forget my fears along with the age difference.

I see… I'll turn 23 in a few weeks… how old are you?

I turned 30 last month.

July… what day?

The 13th, why?

Maybe when I come back we'll have chance to celebrate?

With all those good doers you call friends and the jumping bean of a kangaroo too?

Okay, okay, no need to panic. It'll be just the two of us if you prefer. And I don't think you should worry about the age difference.

Easy for you to say Pinky.

Their just 13 years Robbie.

13 long years, I could go to jail for this.

You're forgetting I'll be an adult in two weeks

It still bothers me. You going to college, and all the stuff you have ahead of you; I have a masters degree in science and physics I have no need for a job since my inventions sustain me well and this only reminds me I might be too old for you.

Are you kidding? I was raised in a family where both my parents always said love has no age, what matters is what's in your heart.

Oh… still…

And you're insecurities; I think I can help you with that.

What could you possibly know, you're a kid.

A young adult, get used to it. Will you write me?

You bet, but I'll need the address. Better yet, I'll give you my email.

I don't have a computer.

No worries, you can go to Pixel and ask him to help you.

I don't want to depend on anyone; I'll buy a laptop and ask Poodle to teach me how to send emails.

His name is Pixel; you really are terrible with names.

Whatever. You should go finish packing.

I don't want to leave you, especially since we're talking; it's a progress, a small one but a progress nonetheless.

I know, love. I'm wishing I could go with you.

Me too, but we'll keep in touch, that way we can work on our relationship. What do you think?

Oh those data bits will be the sun of my day as long as you're far away.

Didn't think you had a romantic bone in you Robbie Rotten.

I didn't until you came along, you pink brat.

Now that's the Robbie Rotten I grew up with.

Master of Disguise for You Miss.

Will you help me finish packing?

What do I get in return?

My eternal promise to love you and cherish you until one of us shall die and beyond.

Robbie only smiled at her, grabbed her hand and guided his beloved one up the stairs that lead outside the lair he called home.


	5. Chapter 6

After having a healthy breakfast, Stephanie walked outside to look for her friends; she had promised her friends to spend some time with them, but the truth was, she was desperate to be with Robbie, since they had a lot to work on in order to make their relationship work.

Trixie was the first one to spot her pink friend and rushed over to her, gave her a hug and practically dragged her over to the sportfield. She sat on a bench and was surrounded by her friends, shortly after, the above average hero joined them in their little party.

! Sportacus!

Hey guys, what are up to?

Not much, trying to get Pinky to tell us all about College, her dancing classes and the guys out there.

Trixie!

Yeah, we want to know all about it.

Well, Pixel can tell you too, since he's also attending college nearby.

Yeah, but Stephanie it's on a big city!

Yeah, we want details.

Alright, I'll go get you guys some sports candy, and you can eat while talking; don't think I didn't noticed you all came out too early this morning and probably skipped breakfast.

Thanks Sportacus, hey, where's Grace?

Uh, she's probably still home, sleeping…

Stephanie giggled at the comment knowing exactly what he meant, Grace and Robbie, where very different; but in some details they were like twins. For instance they both loved to take sleep late and take naps during the day, they way they walk or stand; and the fact that they moved their hands a lot when they talked.

Sportacus came back with a huge bag of different fruits and bottles of water, and passed them along the now teenagers; then sat down next to Stephanie on the bench and hear all about her adventures on Seattle. After what seemed hours talking, Grace showed up and said hello to everyone; then managed to get through the audience and gave Stephanie a big hug, and whispered in her ear.

I haven't seen my brother smile or be happy until you came back, he asked me to pass the message to meet him at the billboard after lunch.

Thank you. Where is he anyway?

Where do you think, sleeping like always, that lazy men. Welcome back, Pinky.

Stephanie giggled and continued with her story until lunch time, once everyone left for lunch the pink girl ran home as fast as she could, she wanted to be ready for her date with her loved one. She turned her closet upside down, trying to pick the right outfit; it took her at least twenty minutes to decide that it was hot enough to wear an earth colored sundress that was tied on the back of her neck and fell a little before her knees. The cleavage didn't show much but just enough, the bangs of her pink hair falling free on her back and shoulders; with a pair of high heels on her feet she rushed out, running as fast as she could towards the edge of town. She stopped running once she was close enough and took a moment to calm her nerves, they had send each other emails and kept in touch but it didn't seemed like it was enough, they still had a lot to work on; what worried her the most was that Robbie would back out and break her heart.

Once she reached the billboard, she walked up the three steps and gently pushed the hidden door; taking a big deep breath she walked to the silo and knocked twice, expecting to hear his grumpy voice complaining about his nap being interrupted; but there was nothing. It wasn't until she knocked again that she noticed a note attached to the last step of the ladder, it read:

_Pinky, went to the store, hatch its open, let yourself in, be there soon, _

_Love,_

_R. _

Stephanie sighted, her nerves were at edge she lifted the lid and got in. Sliding through the tube was a lot of fun, she gracefully landed on his fluffy orange chair, and at that moment she was thankful he wasn't around to see it,knowing he would probably laugh or make a smarty comment over it. She took this moment to look at her surroundings, while growing up she had always wanted to know what the resident villain's home was like, she laughed at the sight of his disguises displayed in the tubes; a bunch of inventions spread here and there around his working table. She was impressed by al the inventions and machines around his home; she was so overwhelmed.

He really is a genious, and I thought he made it all up to impress us.

She sat down on his orange chair to find it was really comfortable, she giggled at the image of him sleeping here every night.

How can he sleep in here every night, no wonder why he can be so grumpy.

Just then a voice startled her so much that she fell off the chair, and ungracefully landed on her butt. She turned her head to find Robbie gripping on his sides for laughing too hard.

What are you laughing at Robert?

At this, the villain stood up straight and fixed his vest self importantly before answering.

I thought you had some sense of humor in you pinky, sometimes we have to put up with other people laughing at us, I know I did for years.

You did got used to it only because you were crazy enough to get into all those disguises and try to ruin our fun, we had to put up with your ridiculous and pretentious trials of annoyance that you put us through every time you find something that doesn't agree with your unappealing illusions of grandeur!

Point well taken.

He helped her up but she tripped over something that was lying on the ground, and fell; luckily Robbie caught her before she hit her head with the night table. Holding her intimately to him, she could feel getting lost in his strange cold grey eyes; just like it had happened a year ago in her kitchen after getting the periwinkle cake she made for him out of the fridge. There was a long moment of silence where they just stood there looking at each other in the eyes, without them knowing the distance between their faces got shorter and shorter until their lips were touching slightly, Robbie ran the back of his hand and fingers through her cheek before his lips crushed against hers in the most passionate kiss, making Stephanie's heart beat at a rapid pace; and causing her head to spin, she smiled, and could feel him smiling as the kiss intensified, and she wrapped her own arms around his neck.


	6. Chapter 7

I do not own Lazytown, it belongs to its amazing creator, Magnus Scheving, sequel to ill hold your hand. I know its short but I'll keep working on it.

He broke the kiss gently and looked into her chocolate eyes, she bit her bottom lip and looked back at him and gave him a shy smile. He helped her up to her feet without letting her go, after a few seconds he cleared his throat bringing her back from whatever she was.

So...uhmm what do you want to do now, should I... leave?

Leave, who said anything about leaving?

I just… thought that that's what you might want, that's all.

And why would I want that Pinky?

Stephanie just shrugged and looked away, suddenly feeling her stomach turn into a nervous knot. Robbie moved his hand up; gently taking her chin he turned her face to him, leaned down a little and whispered in her ear:

I don't want you to leave pinky, I'm actually enjoying your presence; unless of course you need to go see those noise brats you call friends or the blue elf.

I d.. Don't have to go anywhere right now…

Good.

Good?

Yes, good

Why?

Because…

Here he moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, his face was only inches away from hers again making her feels slightly anxious, he then whispered in a rather husky voice:

Because I'd like to try that kiss again….

He leaned down, his lips barely touching hers he looked into her eyes for a mere second before he kissed her gently. He licked her bottom lip causing her to open her mouth, and let out a pleasant groan causing Robbie to nearly loose his mind. After a few minutes he broke the kiss again to give her a chance to catch her breath; she's always wanted someone who could kiss her breathless and Robbie could do that, not to mention he had the ability to put her under some kind of spell; and before she could fully recover he kissed her again more savagely this time. Her eyes widened in surprise before closing again and feeling herself melting in the arms of the so called villain of Lazytown. Stephanie was too busy responding to his kiss, thrilling sensations his lips were sending through her, she had never felt like this before; and what surprised her the most was the person causing her to feel chills down her spine, never she thought Robbie Rotten capable of such kindness . But there was another foreign feeling to her, a tingly sensation that started from her thighs and moved up to her most sacred area. And even though she's never felt like this before she knew exactly what it was since her parents were always open to talk about her doubts over this subject, and wondered if he felt the same way. She could feel his arms wrapped around her, holding her to him intimately, she was afraid to move, even breath for fear of breaking whatever spell they were under. Finally the need for air made them stop, she rested her head against his chest and could hear his heart beating; this made her giggle a little and was a little taken aback when he giggled too.

That was the most amazing kiss I've ever had, Robbie.

Most amazing kiss…. You mean…?

It was long time ago; he… kissed me once and… I thought I would feel…

Wait… who kissed you?

Pixel…. But that's when I realized I only loved him as a friend.

Good, although I have to be honest, from all of your friends that technological menace happens to be the only one I can tolerate.

Oh, and here I thought you'd never like my friends, and his name is Pixel.

Whatever, and said tolerate not like, there´s a difference; now I realize I have a lot to teach you.

Stephanie chuckled and cuddled a little more with him, trying not to seem pushy because she never knew what would happen with Robbie; and it scared her little. But surprisingly, he held her tighter against him, almost possessively and kissed her forehead.

You're not jealous of Pixel are you?

No…but he better not come anywhere near you again… (Leans down and whispers in her ear)…You´re mine Stephanie Meanswell.

Stephanie blushed a deep shade of red and suddenly felt light headed, the words that she whispered in response shocked the villain beyond words and made his cheeks turn the same color as his lovers.

….Not yet… and I can hardly wait…..

Robbie swallowed the knot in his throat, but instead of giving her a verbal answer, he simply kissed her just as he had; her words echoing in his mind…. He had to be honest, at least with himself…. He could hardly wait either, but he knew it was best to take it slow, the last thing he wanted and one of his fears was to scare her and loose her forever; and he knew he could never get over that.


	7. Chapter 8

After only a few minutes of silence, Robbie grinned causing his pink lover to gulp nervously.

I got an idea….

Oh… is that so… I know I'm might regret this but, what is it?

Do you trust me?

At this Stephanie smiled widely and nodded, causing Robbie to chuckle slightly. He then grabbed her hand and dragged her to the stairs that led outside.

Robbie, where are we going?

Trust me, you´re going to love this.

Ohh…. Okay, then….

Once outside, he let her climb the stairs first, then climbed out himself, he then rushed to get a ladder that he had hidden somewhere around his billboard placed it on the right spot; he the echoed for his lover to follow him with a wide grin on his face. Stephanie was a little nervous but knew he wouldn't hurt her, so she took his hand and started climbing up until they were both sitting on top of the cow billboard on the outskirts of town. Stephanie looked around her and was amazed at how beautiful the sight was.

Wow Robbie, this is beautiful!

I told you you´d love it. Out here you can see all town, and the sunset … takes your breath away…

Really, I'd love to see it with you one day.

I don't need a sunset to take my breath away…

Thank you, I love you Robbie…

I love you too Stephanie.

At that moment Sportacus and Robbie's sister were passing by, Grace was the first one to notice something strange on the billboard. They both turned and were surprised to find their friends sitting on top of it.

Guys, what are you doing up there?

Just chilling together.

Am I going to have to go get you again Robbie?

Shut up Sportamoose, and no you won't!

Would you like to come up here with us?

At this Stephanie noticed Robbie fidget uncomfortably, and she wasn't sure if she should ask; but after some thought she decided that it was best to keep a good communication with her significant other, something her mother always told her and marked as one of the most important things in a relationship.

What's wrong?

It's just…. Never mind…

No… tell me please… please?

I… wanted this to be our special place, that's all.

When you love someone, every place is a special one as long as you are with the right person.

Robbie smiled and was about to say something when they got interrupted again.

Hey guys, we were just coming to ask you if you wanted to join us for lunch?

Lunch… where, in that blue blimp you call home? , no thanks I think I´ll pass!

No, silly, we planned a picnic near the lake; thought you guys would like to come along.

Sounds like fun, and I am a little hungry.

Robbie let out a frustrated sight but agreed.

Alright, but after that you´re mine for the rest of the day, agreed?

Agreed...

No interruptions?

No interruptions…

Were coming with you, hang on…

Be careful…

Robbie made a gagging sound at Sportacus comment and held the ladder as Stephanie went down. But just as he started to do so, the ladder slipped leaving the villain hanging from the edge of his cow billboard. Sportacus's crystal started blinking and he knew either of them was in trouble.

I have to go help them, stay here Grace, I'll be right back.

The town hero flipped and turned in the air until he found himself in front of the three little steps and quickly climbed them and rushed to where his friends were. He found Stephanie yelling as loud as she could, telling her boyfriend to hang in there that help was on the way. He did a cartwheel and was right beneath the villain and encouraged him to let go.

Robbie, it´s ok, I´ll catch you, can let go now.

….No!

Robbie, please, you know Sportacus wouldn´t hurt you. Please just let go, he´s got your back.

Never!

Robbie, don´t make me go up there and get you.

Ugghhh I hate you Sportakook.

It´s ok, don´t worry about it.

Since he had no choice, he so called villain of Lazytown took a deep breath, closed his eyes… and let go of the edge…..he waited for the pain after hitting the floor, but it never came…

Grace was just rushing in asking if everyone was ok.

We´re ok now, thanks.

After a few seconds Robbie opened his eyes only to find, to his horror that he was once again in the arms of the above average hero.

… Put me down Sportaflop….NOW!

Sportacus shrugged and did as told, making Robbie, like that time when he was on top of a tree and had to jump, fall flat on his back on the ground.

That´s the (here he raised two fingers in the air) second time you do that Sportakook!

Sorry Robbie, but you asked me to put you down.

By putting me down I didn't mean drop me on the floor, do you not understand English?

Grace chuckled and grabbed Stephanie´s arm.

Are you ready guys, we should go or it´ll get late.

Yes, I think we´re ready…

Once at their destination, Stephanie helped Grace put the blanket on the floor, putting rocks on each corner so it wouldn´t fly away with the wind. Sportacus and Robbie were taking everything out of the basket, and putting it on its place.

Well, everything it´s set, sit everyone, let´s eat!

Here, hunny I made you an extra healthy sandwich.

Mmmm thank you.

Hahahah, words I'll never say to Robbie.

If you do you can be sure you´ll never hear of me again!

Oh, c´mon Robbie, it´s not that bad, here, try this little piece.

Robbie took the piece reluctantly and separated both breads, only to let out a scream of horror catching everyone´s attention.

Robbie, what´s wrong?

Ugghhh, this is disgusting, there´s grass in this thing!

Hahahhaha, it´s not grass it´s lettuce.

It´s good for you, it´s healthy food.

Whoever said eating grass was good for you, needs to be put away in a mental institution.

They all laughed at Robbie´s comment and sat down to eat their respective lunch. Luckily, Grace packed a bunch of non healthy stuff for her brother (much to the above average hero´s dismay), knowing he´d do nothing but complain and probably ruin their fun.

They sat by the lake, and enjoyed a beautiful day in Lazytown. As the sun was setting, both couples decided it was time to go home; they picked everything up and started walking back to town content with the events of the day.

Thank You to Kaitlin for giving me some great ideas for this chapter….


	8. Chapter 9

They all sat down and enjoyed their meals, but it was getting late and the sun was beginning to set, they all knew it was time to go home.

Well, the picnic was great, thank you guys for inviting us.

No problem, I hope we get to do this again soon.

Definitely!

Count me out, this things leave me exhausted.

Oh, Robbie, you need to get out more you´re so pale because you stay in your lair all the time.

Not all the time, I do go out!

Yes, when you´re trying to get rid of me, and kick me out of Lazytown.

Or… ruin or fun by making us believe you´re someone else and convince us to go back inside.

What´s this? Let´s all attack Robbie the poor villain who´s lonely and try to get him to go out more?

Robbie you do need to get out more.

I think I´ll be able to help with that, maybe… I can persuade him somehow…

Don´t even think your little tricks will help Pinky!

Grace and Sportacus rolled their eyes as everything was set back into the basket and they got ready to go home and get some sleep. They grabbed everything and started walking together back to town. Once at the billboard, all four friends said goodbye Grace and Sportacus went to his airship and Stephanie was about to say good night when Robbie interrupted.

Well... I better get go…

Wait a second there…

What?

You made a promise remember?

What promise?

You promised that if I went to this whole picnic nightmare you´d be mine for the rest of the afternoon.

Oh….

Oh, did you forget?

No… not all but I thought you´d be exhausted and were probably thinking of going to bed.

I´m not like Mr. Eight O eight you know, I think it´s ridiculous to go to bed so early.

Well I´m not a big fan of going to bed at that time either.

Thought you followed every order the blue jumping bean gave along with all those brats you call friends.

I kind of grew out of it a while back actually, that's why I…. decided to leave Lazytown, I needed some space.

Do you mind if we continue this conversation inside, it´s getting colder.

Sure, let´s go.

Robbie slid through the tube first, he wanted to be there to catch Stephanie and make sure she didn't hurt herself. Once he was down, and before he could get up from his fluffy orange chair he was hit by a 110 pounds of pink young adult, knocking the air out of him. After a few seconds and a couple of deep breaths Robbie was finally able to move and helped his loved one to her feet.

I´m so sorry Robbie, but you didn't tell me how long to wait.

It´s ok, don´t worry about it. Sit down I´ll find another chair, pretty sure I had one somewhere around here.

Robbie found an empty box somewhere,dragged it all the way and finally sat down right in front her, took a deep breath and looked at his beloved one in the eyes.

Can ask you something?

Yes of course, anything

Do you.. . really love me or am I your chance to revel?

What… I do love you Robbie.

When did you… knew… you loved me, after the accident?

Actually… way before that happened…

Hmm….

What?

Nothing… I was just wondering that's all

Robbie… I knew I loved you when my parents called me and asked me to spend some time with you, being away from Lazytown, I... started thinking of everyone; even Sportacus.

Something I didn´t need to know..

Let me finish, please?

…Sorry..

Anyway…. Started thinking if maybe my someone was here in Laytown or maybe he was somewhere else. I of course thought that maybe Sportacus was my someone...

Again… information I did not need to know.

Let me finish please?

Okay okay sorry

I had a lot of time to think, and... One night when I was unable to sleep, it hit me… it´s hard to explain, it just…. Came to me…

I see…

I realized how I felt whenever you were around, how I got butterflies in the stomach when you talked to me… I how I got all nervous when I saw you…

Robbie smiled, stood up and pulled his loved one off the chair, sat down and pulled her down making her sit on his lap.

That´s why you were acting strange after you came back…

Yes… didn´t think you would notice. Can´t believe I was that obvious, but you acted cold and mean as usual.

That´s because I didn´t want you to see that I…

That you what?

This is more of a confession… I… had been feeling funny things regarding you..

Really, since when?

Not sure, probably after your 19th birthday maybe… I just… I was afraid of how you´d react if I told you how I felt, so I just kept pushing them away.

Oh Robbie… you should´ve told me.

How was I supposed to know you had feelings for me?

No one can know what might happen; sometimes we just need to take that risk.

Robbie turned to look at her, she looked so beautiful, so grown up; and to think that this was the little pink cheerleader that annoyed him for so many years. He caressed her cheek gently and was about to kiss her when her stomach growled so loudly that it startled him to the point where he jumped up causing Stephanie to nearly fall off his lap. His reflects weren´t always so good but luckily he caught her in time before she hit the floor.

Are you alright Love?

Stephanie giggled at the new nickname and smiled widely.

I´m fine thank you for catching me.

Guess that hanging around the blue elf has affected me; I just hope it´s not a long term effect.

You´re never going to change are you?

Not even if you pay me… sounds like you´re hungry.

A little, guess the picnic food wasn´t enough.

Of course it wasn´t it was a disgusting sandwich!

I´m still trying to stay healthy but I do have my weak moments… usually when I´m with you.

Are you going to blame me for everything?

Not everything… just certain things… like… eating a huge slice of cake drowned in chocolate frosting.

Her stomach growled again and this time Robbie stood up, pulling her up with him and dragging her to his kitchen.

You´re in luck Love, I happen to be in a good mood… only God knows why… and I can make the best pasta in the world.

Maybe you´re in a good move because you love me?

Could be….

He sat her down at a stool near where he was and started looking for all the ingredients to make them both what he called a decent dinner. Once it was all said and done, he took out two bowls and served the pasta; handled one to Stephanie and took the other one for himself. Then dragged her again to his fluffy chair, sat down and invited her to sit on his lap.

Mmmmm… this is great pasta!

Told you…

Didn´t know you could cook.

I usually don´t... I´m too lazy, the machine does it all for me.

I have to say I´m impressed.

You ought to be, I´m an amazing man.

The lovers continued to eat and chat until they were both finished. Stephanie took the dishes to the washing machine, cleaned her hands with the kitchen cloth and sat back down in her spot that as surprising as it might be was very comfortable.


End file.
